


Just Because I'm Stuck, Doesn't Mean I Want Rescuing

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much is waiting up a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because I'm Stuck, Doesn't Mean I Want Rescuing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "Amnesty" Challenge - Stuck Prompt

The arrival of the Sheriff’s men meant Robin and the gang had been forced to take refuge in the trees.  Once they had realised the Sheriff’s men were not planning to move on quickly most of the gang had been able to climb down and disappear into the forest.  Unfortunately for Much, he had chosen a tree on the other side of the path and even if he could get down without being seen there wasn’t much covering his side before the open space above the village.  He resigned himself to being stuck in the tree until the men moved on.

Finally, at a word from the Sergeant they marched off.  Cautiously, when the last man was out of sight Much climbed down.  He had just reached the ground when he felt a gloved hand over his mouth and a voice in his ear said, “Don’t make a sound!”

Much stood still.  He could feel black leather pressing into his back and the back of his thighs.  He resisted the urge to wriggle his arse backwards and instead yielded to the arm around him which was pulling him towards the thickest undergrowth.

Once out of sight from anyone who chose to head down the path, Much pushed his hands under Guy’s jerkin and then, undoing his belt, slid his hands onto Guy’s bum.  Meanwhile, Guy was similarly occupied.

Suddenly they heard the sound of voices and they both froze.  Allan and Little John had come back to find Much.  Now, instead of being stuck up a tree, Much was stuck under a bush, the only improvement being this time he wasn’t on his own.

Fortunately, at that moment they heard the sound of horses.  The sergeant had presumably sent two of his men back to find out what had delayed Guy.  The soldiers spotted Allan and Little John and gave chase.

Much and Guy breathed a sigh of relief and continued from where they had left off.  
  


 


End file.
